the_fluffybooru_fluffydexfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluffy Pony Birth
Because of their high fertility, fluffy pony mares can give multiple births in a year, quickly becoming bloated from having three or more foals gestating in their womb. In the later stages of pregnancy, the dam usually becomes immobile, and must be carried by a human caretaker, or rolled by attendant fluffies if part of a feral herd. Since fluffy ponies almost always associate any kind of pain in their rear as them defecating, a pregnant mare giving birth will yell about 'big poopies'. Then, after the foals are born and the cheeping is heard, the dam will react with joyous surprise when it sees its foals that have emerged behind it, and start cleaning and nursing them. Sometimes, complications may arise that will lead to the fluffy pony mother's death, some of them being spectacular. It is recommended that owners of pregnant fluffy ponies keep their dams on a birthing mat or towel to help prevent bigger messes. If the dam has no attendant and the owner isn't around to hand each of the foals over for the mother to clean, the new mother will sometimes turn or attempt to turn around to pick up and clean her foals out of maternal urgency, making them give birth all over the surrounding area. Runts After giving birth, fluffy pony mothers will smell their foals. If the foal smells nice, the mare will associate it as being good and/or healthy. A foal that for whatever reason smells bad to its mother or that has some sort of visible characteristic that is associated negatively among fluffies (crippled legs, single wing, crossed eyes, disliked coloration, being born with horn and wings, etc.) will be treated as the least favorite offspring if it is not outright killed or left to die from cold and starvation (the fate of most alicorn foals), quickly becoming a runt (or "bad babbeh" in the pony's speech) from the lack of nutrition and care, and be treated miserably by both parent and siblings. In times of food shortage, when fluffies are forced to resort to cannibalism to survive, the runts will be the first one to be eaten. Womb Size There are two basic theories of fluffy womb size. The view held by the majority called the "immobile mare headcanon". In that headcanon, the fluffy mare will become so massive that she is no longer able to move. The excessively large womb is generally attributed to a genetic defect, rather than a biological necessity. This canon is popular because it emphasizes the unnatural nature of fluffies. The other view is called the "mobile mare headcanon." In that headcanon, the pregnancy is like that of a typical placental mammal. The chief argument for this headcanon is that the other stretches the bounds of plausibility. The feral mare would require several attendants to survive is she could not move, rendering the solitary feral mummah character an impossibility, and even a solitary pair of fluffies highly infeasible. Additionally, there is no reason why a mare would become that large: fluffy foals are small, and the litter size is at most moderate compared to cats, dogs' or rabbits. Womb Size Headcanon by Artist Immobile Mare Headcanon *Angry Giant *Artist_Kun *Buwwito *Carpdime *Fillialcacophony *Fortune *Kibbles n Tits *Robot Cottonball *Quickhorn *Santanon *Squeakyfriend Mobile Mare Headcanon *Badmunsta *Fwuffee *Granpa156 *Mutagen *Shadysmarty *Twistee *Wolfram Sparks Category:Fluffy Pony